DragonBall Z: Z-Fighters Next Gen
by RokuxNami3
Summary: This is the Tale of Gohan and rest of Next Generation as they have great adventures and battles from the Battle against the Saiyans to the Battle against the Gods.
_**This Story is a Revamp with oc's Gohan age so he can have friends that can motivate him to be as strong as them as the have adventures from the Battle against the Saiyans to the Battle of Gods, some elements from DBGT will be in here such as Transformations, Enemies, etc. So I hope you the story. ^.^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING from the DragonBall franchise, all I own is three oc's in this stor**_ _ **y**_

 _ **Here's the oc's and their owners who'll appear in the story some don't have an account on here but I'll still add them**_

 _ **Roku, Ren, Juku, Rostin=RokuxNami3(Me), Justin Patton=Justin, Joao Paulo=Bruce, Cassy Garcia=Maya Buu, Chrisboy3037=Dan, Ryuzaki=Mrriddly, MysticAura=Myst,** **Špīřit=Luna, Monkey D. Luffy=Sebastian, CronoTrigger12=Crono, William Foster=Kaiser**_

* * *

 _ **DragonBall Z: Fighters Next Gen Prologue/Introduction**_

 _ **Long ago on a distant planet there lived powerful warrior race with alot of pride, their babies powers are determined after their born and they're sent to distant planets to conquer for their home world but this isn't about them this story is about the next generation of warriors, heroes, friends, and the adventures they'll take!**_

 _ **Roku**_

 _ **His appearance is like GT Goku except he has spiky brown hair and blue eyes, with his hair being standing a lil to the right the right (The bed hair from ultimate tenkaichi) he wears a dark blue turtle school outer gi, a light blue inner gi, he's very cheerful and he hates being second to his rival Justin, as he gets older he wears the Gi worn by the GT version of Goku.**_

 _ **Dan**_

 _ **One of Roku's half Saiyan half Tuffle friends who has Red short hair(like Kirito's) and green eyes. His Saiyan mother was killed by Frieza's army when he was a baby so his non tuffle father(who's a surviving tuffle) took him to earth along with him to be safe from those space pirates. As he grew up Dan grew to love the art of sword fighting so he decided to become earth's greatest swordsman. He wears a Black Capsule Corp jacket like Trunks, black pants and wears to swords on his back.**_

 _ **Justin**_

 _ **He's also a half saiyan short hair cut, black hair with points off the sides of his head. Purple is his shirt. White is his pants. He acts calm and cool, but has a sense of humor. And cares deeply for his friends and family.**_

 _ **Rostin**_

 _ **The Fusion Dance form of Roku and Justin. He had the hairstyle of Vegito, with the hair color of Justin in the front and Roku's hair color in the back, his fusion jacket is red and blue outlines, with black pants. He has the personality of Roku and the fighting style of Justin and thanks to him being the fusion of two half saiyans he has the attitude of a proud saiyan warriors.**_

 _ **Juku**_

 _ **The Potara fusion form of Roku and Justin. He has the hair style is Gotenks with a combination of Roku and Justin's hair color he has the same fighting style, personality and attitudes that all fused Saiyans have**_

 _ **Myst**_

 _ **A female half saiyan, with the appearance of Android 18 from GT with a green hair color. She's kind to her friends, and she has a crush on Gohan and tends to always be there for him. She wears a traditional Chinese dress and uses the same fighting style as Chi-Chi.**_

 _ **Ren**_

 _ **A full blooded Saiyan who along with his sister became a slave for Zarbon after he found the location of their parents in a far distant planet. During his years of slavery he became friends with a member of Frieza's who resents what his family is doing to the universe so in years process they agreed to grow stronger so they can overthrow Frieza his sister is his reason for living and he'll do anything to protect her. When he becomes allies with the Z fighters he wearsba black jacket, a violet the shirt, and violet pants, he had spikey silver hair with black hair in the back (basically a DBZ version of Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade).**_

 _ **Luna**_

 _ **A full blooded Saiyan with the appearance of Pan GT with red hair instead of Black, who along with her brother became a slave for Zarbon after he found the location of their parents in a far distant planet. During her years of slavery shr became friends with a member of Frieza's who resents what his family is doing to the universe so in years process they agreed to grow stronger so they can overthrow Frieza. She starts out as cold to the Z-Warriors but she warms up to them as their adventure continues.**_

 _ **Maya Buu**_

 _ **A female Majin who was born when the Majin Race was once a peaceful race til Bibidi massacred the entire race to create Kid Buu before Bibidi got his hands on her her family sent her to earth. When she landed her space craft landed on earth it hit the glacier where she went under hibernation for years eventually when Raditz attacked she woke up and joined the Z-Fighters. Her human form has the appearance of Bulma, with emerald green eyes and long pink hair in a ponytail. Like all Majins she has a thing for sweets. Her Majin form slender girl who has long hair with her antenna sticking out to the back of her neck.**_

 _ **Kaiser**_

 _ **A Namekian who's the son of Piccolo he wears a orange version of Piccolo's gi with a golden cape. He's very intelligent and has great power. When he and his comrades arrive on Namek and found deceased Elite Namekians and merge with them to grow in power, he never liked the idea of Gohan training with him and his father especially since Piccolo starts warming up to Gohan, but eventually he starts to see Gohan as a lil brother he must protect and grew to love**_

 _ **Ryuzaki**_

 _ **The son of Cooler, he wants peace in the universe and he hates how his race is conquering planets with showing any shred of mercy. He has the appearance of Frost with his crystal like orbs being the color blue and his skin looks like Frieza's in his final form after the defeat of Frieza he becomes a member of the Z-Fighters and a great rival to Gohan.**_

 _ **Crono**_

 _ **Half Saiyan (his appearance is a dbz version of Max Tate from Beyblade), he hates violence like Gohan, and he'll be the first saiyan to obtain Mystic Mode since he comes from a line of ancient saiyans who's deaths were ordered by King Vegeta thanks to a fear that they'll overthrow him.**_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _ **A half saiyan who's Chinese descendant who had the teaching of the ancient crouching tiger martial arts. He like Myst wears traditional Chinese clothing, he has the same appetite as Monkey D. Luffy from one piece, he always punch first and ask questions later.**_

 _ **Bruce**_

 _ **A full saiyan rebel leading a rebellion against the Frieza empire. His appearance his that of Raditz (even though there's no relation between them) he wears a black T-Shirt with white pants, after meeting Gohan and seeing his strength he wants nothing more but to fight him to prove he's stronger than any half saiyan (so basically he's like Vegeta except to Gohan).**_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: I hoped you enjoyed the introduction if you see any bad grammer let me know please, also because I'm working on other stories on YouTube I might not have time to update chapters so don't worry I won't be dropping this story. ^.^**_


End file.
